Welcome to hell AKA highschool
by Soulless-Fighter10
Summary: gohan and mason is in high school trying to blend in will it work later mirai joins them then they take a fieldtrip tp CC all hell breaks loose rated T for language and please review
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys my last story was on the flip side and bad so this one will be better so this takes place right after my first "ultimate battles" read it to figure this story out.**  
**disclaimer:why the fuck would i own dbz i would never think of some sweet shit like that.**  
**this story contains gold fighter(s) no saiyamen so enjoy.**  
**and gohan didnt play super hero on the in the morning.**

* * *

the sun was shining brightly down on OSHS high school, chichi amazingly made mason go to school(A/N:how does she do it)

"hey Gohan wats up.",Mason said  
"nothing you.",Gohan replied  
"nothing much still a little pissed your mom some how forced me into school i mean just because im an 18-year-old kid doesn't mean i mean i need to go to school, yea my older brother celar(A/N:celer get it because celery ok no more interruptions)made me study this planets daily stuff and school work doesnt mean i need to go here anyways whats your schedule"

"ummm."Gohan said trying to search for his schedule"oh here it is"

"AP chemistry first hour,Geometry second,geography third,calculus fourth,lunch mmmmm lunch-"  
"Gohan focus"  
"oh yea sorry i missed breakfast,gym fifth,spanish sixth, and last good'ol science," Gohan replied  
"AWSOME" Mason yelled  
"what,what is it" Gohan said worryingly  
"I got every class with you, lets head to AP chem" Mason said happily  
"ok"Gohan replied

As Gohan and mason neared class the bell rung signaling they was gonna be late so both of our saiyans nearly left skit marks all over the floor

"hello class i am your teacher mr. Cass" mr. Cass exclaimed "I will teach each and every one of you AP Chemistry but for now-" he was cut of by two students who walked through the door" just on time you both had ten seconds...so anyway tell the class your names"

"I'm son Gohan" gohan exclaimed  
"and im son Mason" he answered(A/N: when mason came to earth at age 15 he landed near the son resident so chichi adopted him)  
"oh yes the Sons class these two scored perfect scores on their exams" exclaimed  
"Nerds" yelled a particular blond boy from the looks of him Mason can easily tell he's gonna be a problem

Gohan sighed but Mason yelled"yea maybe so but unlike my buddy here i wont hold back"  
"cool it Mason"Gohan assured.  
"anyway" said"  
"go ahead and pick a seat" said already annoyed

Gohan and Mason was looking all over the place but everywhere they look they seen girls with jaws open, and who knows what dirty things are going through their minds. Until the two set their eyes on one group in the back a girl stood up and waved them over, on their way up girls were still starring when they made it there was only one seat Gohan quickly sat down and chuckled.

"hey videl get rid of one of your fan boys" the bubbly blond yelled

"..hhmmff... marker move" she said

"w-why" he said on the verge of tears

"marker if you dont-" marker quickly ran "I thought so"videl said

everyone moved down so Mason could sit next to Gohan.

"Hi im Erasa with an E that videl and sharpener" Erasa exclaimed

"umm hi" both Gohan and Mason stuttered.

Mason quickly went to the point" why does that girl have fan boys is she the school queen of some shit for real im confused"

"No silly, you don't know, she's videl Satan"

Gohan enterupted"hmmm satan... that sounds familiar"

It should, she's the daughter of when erasa said that videl thought they both would yell oh my god and hug her, then say they wanna be her friend forever but she was surpised to see they didn't  
Mason was the first to talk  
"umm who the hell is !?"mason asked  
"omg you don't know... he was the one to defeat cell" she exclaimed  
"who the hell is cell?!" he yelled  
omg cell is a big bad guy he could kill all of us but mr. satan killed him"she stated with a wink

"what...the...hell how is this helping me understand these two!?"

"forget it!" erasa yelled

Gohan entered Mason's mind " cell is an enemy from my family's past ,evil, want to fight my dad like everyone else i end up killing him not the bozo"

thank you" mason said satisfied

each of the two saiyan classes went by not that much stuff happened until lunch gohan and mason was in the middle of destroying their lunch everyone was staring at them like they were inhuman they don't even know how right they are. when a beeping noise randomly entered their brain  
"go ahead chief"videl said seriously  
"Videl there are 15 robbers in the bank please help" he said scared  
"on my way" she said rushing out the cafeteria  
Gohan asked erasa"what was that about"  
"nothing she's just gonna fight crime "  
bewildered gohan said"all by herself!?"  
"yep"

"Mason i just remembered i left something in my locker come on"he said with a stern voice  
"tough,,,tiddy,,,,Gohan,,,,im,,,.eating" he said in between bites  
"NOW!" he yelled  
"ok,ok don't get your panties in a bunch, im coming" he said pissed of at the fact that he was missing precious lunch time

"Gohan i hope you have a pretty damn good reason to why im missing lunch" he said  
"you know videl is gonna fight crime with just her hands but what if she get hurt" he said running up the stairs to the roof  
"wow you have feelings for a girl already" mason said as he flew of the roof with gohan  
"not funny but anyway let's go super saiyan so she won't recognise us"  
"Ok fine by me" mason chuckled as he powered up to ssj3  
"showoff"gohan mumbled as he powered up to super saiyan

their saiyan ears picked up gunshots to the west of them they flew off. As the neared the site a robber was holding a banker at gun point "I want all you people to get out of my way and let me through or this pretty lady go bye-bye,"when he said this 14 other armed robbers came out with bags of money

Gohan picked up the pace and flew straight at the one with the woman while mason since he was in a higher state punched,kicked and upercutted the other robbers so fast the cops saw gold blurs one with longer gold hair while one with shorter when done mason found some rope and tied them all up both mason and gohan stood there for a second then disappeared.

"im here chief whats up"videl said.  
"im sorry videl but you just missed it these two gold fighters came to the rescue just in time then vanished im sorry !"he said.

"It's ok chief"she assured.

"and they look like they went to your school because they had pins just like yours!"he exclaimed.

"strange everyone has to wear this, well see you around chief"videl said then flew of in her jet-copter.

'strange i didn't see any kids that went to my school with gold hair' videl thought.

meanwhile back to our heroes  
"Gohan your lucky, that was definitely worth my time and that fighting have me remember..." mason trailed of.  
"spit it out" gohan said ".  
do you wanna be my fusing partner?" mason said powering down from ssj3.  
"sure"gohan said happily also powering down from super saiyan.

"awsome i already got a perfect na-" mason was interrupted by the school bell.

"hold that thought mason time to go to gym" gohan yelled zooming down the stairs

the two saiyans ran into the locker room and quickly changed then slipped in with the people in gym the gym teacher was screaming his head of saying "we will be practicing martial arts, experienced people move to the right side and inexperienced people to the left". the gym teacher boomed making both Gohan and Mason cover their sensitive ears in pain  
"now today we will have the experienced people state how many years they trained" Mason,Gohan,videl,sharpener and 4 other people all begin shouting 7-10 years of training. then the gym teacher called out videl and sharpener the two people she know to practice martial arts, to portion the inexperienced people to train them while the rest of the experienced spar with each other

~~~~Time skip~~~~  
Mom where home  
"big brother!"  
two chibi saiyans came running out of nowhere and tackled both there brothers to the ground.  
"hey goten" gohan said  
"Hey relac"mason said  
"quit calling me that mom changed my name to Gokan"gokan yelled  
"ok squirt hey go get dress where gonna go train "mason said  
gokan and goten exchanged a looks goten was a happy one while gokan was a full-blooded and gave an awesome face. which means he's learning to be human without human blood  
the two chibis turned around and ran to get dress while chichi stormed in and smacked mason with the frying pan of doom.  
"ow mom what did i do?" he asked  
you told them you two were gonna train without you doing your homework and them cleaning up"she she said with a stern look  
"ok we will do it first" mason said running of to im and gohan room afraid the frying pan would strike everything was done the 4 saiyans went to a clearing to train unkowingly that the chibis could reach super saiyan and when they did the 2 older saiyans jaws were agape then the 2 chibis went to go train by themselves which left gohan and mason alone..."so gohan"mason said  
"yea" he said  
"about that fusing partner"...

* * *

**A/N:What will happen when these 2 learn to fuse? Will they be strong as gogeta?What will they name be find out on the next dragonball z:welcome to hell...highschool**  
**long chapter i feel like i messed up a lil. sharpener wasn't stuck up and some other stuff believe me it will change**


	2. alot of training

**A/N: hey guys i decided to make another chap because i can only do it on the weekends so hheeeerrree you go once upon a time there was-**

**Mason-this is not slick rick this is a story about me and gohan ok get on with it**

**Real mason-stfu a-hole**

**Mason-just start the damn story**

**Real mason- i`ll be back for revenge on to the story and please review**

**Disclaimer:i do not own dragonball z**

* * *

"To fuse into one you will have to level both or your power to match your partner" trunks stated goten and gokan called trunks to come over and help him teach his big brother the fusion technique.  
"man gohan whoever thought i will be trained how to do something by a mere 9 and 8 year old"mason stated with disappoint

"well mason it's a lot of stuff you never thought doing"gohan said with a chuckle

"quit talking"trunks stated coldly

"well maybe we need a demonstration would you mind?" mason asked

"no i would not,goten get over here now!"trunks yelled

"why are you yelling trunks what did i do?"goten asked confused

Let's teach them how to fuse"trunks said

"ok"  
goten and trunks flew to about 6 feet away from each other with a stance

"see mason and gohan pay attention" trunks yelled

"this kid is definitely vegeta and bulma's son"mason said  
"tell me about it" gohan said

FUU...SION...HA

there stood a little kid with great potential

"hello mason" gotenks said

"dammit gotenks your arrogance annoys me"mason stated coldly

"haha sure" gotenks said laughing

"now you see what power you can posses as a fused person"gotenks said

"let's get this over with gohan"mason said  
"ok" gohan exclaimed

"match each other power levels and then we will start from there"gotenks said

both mason and gohan said powering up to the maximum

"mason lower it your stronger than gohan"gotenks said

"hhmmff fine" mason said

both gohan and mason stood there for a second while gotenks told them what to do

**~~~~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~**

Fuu...SION...HA

"no,no,no,no,NO mason you messed up damn it you baka" trunks yelled

"duuuhhhhhh are you talking to me "

**120 mins later**

FUU...SION...HA a strong being came out of the flash with great power maybe even as strong gogeta but definitely stronger than gotenks

"yes,yes, 4 times you finally got it"trunks yelled

"i am an ultimate warrior, two beings fused into one," the being stated

"whatever what is your name"trunks said

"o wow big brother your strong"goten said

gokan who had been silent for a long time said"wow i want to learn how to fuse! please teach me!" he yelled

"maybe some other time" trunks said

"anyway what is your name"trunks said

"my name is..."

* * *

**lol cliffhanger you will know whats his name next time or you can review a guess please**


	3. Holy shit

**Hey guys im back and the future is black...man yall hear about we probably gonna die on the 21st, scary ,on with the story**

**Disclaimer:i dont own dbz **

**we left of on gohan and mason fusing here we go **

I am...

* * *

..

** ~time skip~**

"good morning you two wake up time for school" chichi boasted, chichi was followed by several moans

WHACK,,,SMACK, WAKE UP NOW" she yelled

"ok chichi we're up"mason said

"you do know you can call me mom mason?" she asked

"i know im just not ready for to call you mom yet" he replied

"ok well get up you 2 you have 30 minutes" she said

"WE DO, GET UP GOHAN NOW!" mason yelled

"ok mason go to the lake and i will go to the bathroom"gohan replied

"ok but i need my toothbrush" mason said

**~time skip~**

"speed up mason where gonna be late!"gohan yelled

as gohan and mason landed on the rooftop of OSHS they were too busy to see that one girl was on the roof

when the two were practically flying to the stairs they stopped and saw her she said in

"umm hi i recognize you both now you two are in one of my classes"she started

"we can explain"they both said interrupting her

'you can huh"she asked

"sorry see you later" gohan said running downstairs with mason

"this is your fault you should've set the alarm"mason yelled looking pretty pissed

"i could'nt...remember you broke it last wednsday"gohan reminded

"oh yea sorry bout that" mason said rushing into class

"right on time take your seats" said

in class gohan and mason were to busy thinking about what they jut did first they were late then a very peculiar girl saw them fly and land on the roof

" please tell me the answer to the problem on the board" said

(in mind link)

"Gohan we really done it this time"

"Ya big time"

"who do you think she will tell"

"everyone since the goldfighters were such a hit maybe by they all will know by the end of the hour"

( )

" the answer please" repeated

"huh oh um x=4" gohan replied

"thank you,now class before we go I have a permission slip for you"

videl,erasa, ,and mason were all in the back barely paying attention

"our class has been handpicked by the, wait for it...BULMA BRIEFS"

that caught videl,erasa,sharpner,mason,and gohan's attention but for mason and gohan in their mind all hell was bout to break loose but to the other three they were excited.

"whats tthe matter brains shouldn't you be very excited?"sharpner asked cockily

"uhh yea"gohan and mason both said

continued" and then a new classmate will join us his name is...

* * *

**sorry guys just sooooo tired please review *yawns* sorry if its fucked up**

**OH and please let me know if i should do a dbz family fued**


End file.
